The Right Kind of Wrong
by SydneyAnneVaughn
Summary: Oneparter. Baby you're the right kind of wrong... Lyrics from The Right Kind of Wrong by eAnn Rimes


**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

**By: **Eva Marie Rayne  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**POV: **Sydney  
**Ship: **Sarkney  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own em. If I did, you'd see WAY more of David Anders!  
**Background: **2 spies meet in a bar…NOT :p  
**Summary: **Baby you're the right kind of wrong…

_Know all about  
__Yeah, bout your reputation  
__And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
__But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time  
__That I'm where you are_

I saw him across the club. He was sitting at the bar in his usual – a perfectly tailored suit that made him look so mysterious and charming. The perfect portrait of a stoic international assassin, but god did he make me shudder in ways Vaughn never could.

He glanced into the crowd, focusing his eyes directly on me, despite the getup I was wearing for this particular evening. I was in a black miniskirt with black leather mid-calf chunk-heeled boots and a black brocade corset. Not quite bondage material, but enough to fit in with the crowd of oblivious, pseudo-gothique twentysomethings.

He made his way over to me, disappearing in the crowd before I could find him again.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
__Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
__Oh, I know I should go  
__But I need your touch just too damn much_

I lost track of him in the sea of black-clad Parisians, but he quickly caught me from behind, sliding his left arm halfway around my waist. My breath hitched in my throat as I leaned into his embrace.

"Can I help you with something Sydney?" he whispered in my ear in that damned sexy accent of his.

"Just…checking out the atmosphere." I replied, my breathing becoming ragged and my thoughts running rampant as he lapped at my collarbone.

"Then I must have the worst luck." He said, nipping and kissing at the side of my throat.

"W-Why…is that?" I asked, stumbling over my words. My control was dissolving.

"Because I was hoping to find a nice…brunette freelance agent with…impeccable legs to accompany me tonight." He replied, his other arm making its way around my waist as he kissed up my neck.

"I'm just here observing. I can always come back later…" I said seductively, trying to gain back my control.

"Then I suppose we should get out of here and find you something more…elegant to wear." He responded.

"My hotel room…" I began, feeling the shred of control I'd tried to regain go out the window as he nibbled at my earlobe.

"What about it?" he asked, loving the fact that he was the only one that made me feel like this.

"I have dresses there." I answered, my eyes beginning to roll back in my head.

"Well then, perhaps we should be going." He said, removing his grasp from my hips. I lightly moaned in protest and he wrapped his left arm back around my waist as we walked out of the club.

We were like putty in each others' hands, but we loved it – almost as much as we loved each other and these little cat & mouse games we liked to play.

_Loving you  
__Isn't really something I should do  
__Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
__I should try to be strong  
__But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
__Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

We arrived at my hotel about 15 minutes later. Other guests stared as I made my way through the lobby, hand in hand with him. I could see the looks in their eyes, thinking that I was just another Paris whore making an evening's pay, but I dismissed them. I got to the elevator, hitting the 13th floor button for my suite.

We huddled in the corner, his arms resting around my waist, as the elevator continued to rise. Other people got on the elevator at various points, giving us odd looks and whispering things under their breath in French. I just shrugged it off, pressing a kiss to his lips. We remained locked in our passionate embrace until the elevator stopped at floor 13 and we got off.

"People in this town are so insensitive." I said, taking the room key from my garter. He looked at me in awe and I just smiled before quickly kissing him.

I took his arm and brought him into my room before traipsing off to my bedroom to find my favourite dress. I stripped off my cover outfit as I moved through the livingroom and into the bedroom. I stopped to open the armoire before taking my boots and stockings off. I found the dress and quickly got myself into it.

"Julian darling, would come in here and zip me up?" I called from the bedroom. He came in a few short moments later, immediately performing the task I asked of him.

I shooed him out before pulling my hair down from its high slicked-back ponytail. I took out my flat iron, smoothing out the creases from the ponytail holder. I also removed the heavy eyeliner and dark lipstick from my face, applying a lighter shade of eyeshadow and a clear shimmering lipgloss. Once my primping was finished, I finished my outfit with a diamond tennis bracelet (a birthday gift from my father) and the garnet ring Julian got me for Christmas. I also took a diamond necklace with matching earrings out of my jewelry box, putting on the earrings and lightly misting myself with my favourite perfume.

I walked into the livingroom to fetch my shoes, catching Julian's attention as he sat on the couch. There I stood in a low-cut, burgundy spaghetti-strapped satin slipdress. He quickly rose from his place to tell me how wonderful I looked.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said, taking in my scent. I smiled, holding up the necklace that I hadn't put on yet.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, love." He replied, taking the necklace from my open hand. I turned and he gently laid it over my neck before clasping it firmly.

"All done." He said as I turned back to face him.

He lovingly wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a light kiss on my lips. I smiled, leaning into him for more. We locked lips, not coming up for air for quite awhile. God, I was in love with everything about this man. His gentle touch, his soft-spoken voice, his very good looks, and most of all, the loving nature he possessed toward me.

I reluctantly pushed away from his embrace to gather my shoes. He frowned at my absence from his arms, but I quickly made it up to him, once I'd managed to wrestle with my shoes. I stood, finding my footing, and entwined my hand with his, making sure he saw where I'd conveniently worn the ring he gave me. He smiled, kissing me sweetly before we made our way back to the elevator.

_Might be a mistake  
__A mistake I'm making  
__But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
__Cuz no one's ever made me feel the way I feel  
__When I'm in your arms_

We rode the 13 floors back down hand-in-hand, taking note of the way people were looking at me now. I noticed one man from the earlier elevator ride up looking at me, whispering to the woman at his side in French about how elegant I looked.

"Les talonneurs nettoient bien, pas ils?" I said, making the man gasp. ("Hookers clean up well, don't they?")Before he could apologize, the elevator doors opened and I walked out with Julian close behind.

"The French can be quite closed-minded sometimes, can't they?" Julian said as we walked through the lobby of the hotel.

"Yes, but we Americans can be very quick witted when such occasions arrive." I replied as he slid his left arm my waist. I laid my right arm across the middle of his back and we left the hotel.

Julian retrieved his car from the valet, opening the passenger door to help me in. I graciously took his hand and got in. He ran around to the other side, getting in himself before starting up the engine and speeding out of the hotel's parking lot.

He drove through the streets of Paris while I marveled at all the beautiful sights. The city at night twinkled like a million stars and the Eiffel Tower was lit up like a Christmas tree. In fact, we stopped very close to the Eiffel Tower. Julian helped me out of the car, and I stared in awe at the beauty of such an old monument.

"Would you like to see the top?" he asked, almost reading my mind. I'd always wanted to see Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower since the first time I visited at the age of 12. I nodded happily and he took my hand, leading me to the tower.

I interlocked my arm in his as the small lift elevator took us all the way to the top of the tower. I felt a small fear of heights begin to rise in my stomach, but it was quickly quelled by Julian's strong grip on my body. He'd untangled his arm from mine and carefully stepped behind me, slipping both arms around my waist and locking his fingers together. I smiled, realizing he'd remembered that I'd once told him I felt the safest when he held me close like that.

The ride to the top seemed like an eternity, but before I knew it, we were being ushered onto the observation deck by the elevator attendant. Julian took his right hand from my waist, using his left to guide me out onto the concrete. We walked hand in hand to the fenced-in edge of the observation deck, gazing at Paris in all its nighttime glory. I stared in awe at the beauty of it all. The lights looked like millions of twinkling stars in a perfect night sky.

However, my mind was taken off the view as I felt Julian's arm slip away from my waist. I turned to see him on one knee with a shining item in his hand. I felt a tear well up in my eyes as he took my hand.

"I know that everything lately seems so muddled, but I want nothing more from my life than to have you by my side to help me figure it all out." He said, "Will you marry me?"

I have to admit, I never expected anything like this from him, but I was just so excited to know that he loved me enough to propose to me. It was so uncharacteristic for a man of his nature. I smiled as tears happily fell from my eyes.

"Of course!" I said excitedly.

He rose to his feet, replacing the garnet ring on my left hand with the beautiful blue diamond ring he'd gotten me. I nearly fainted at the sight of such a ring. Blue diamonds were nearly priceless and this was a rather large one, all nestled into a beautiful sterling silver setting.

Once he'd gotten the ring safely snuggled on my finger, I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He gently wiped the tears from my face as I smiled. I'd been given the perfect moment for the first time in my life and I never wanted it to end.

We stayed at the top of the tower for another little while, looking out over the city with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

_They say you're something I should do without  
__They don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
__There's no way to explain  
__All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

As the night grew later, we decided to go back to my hotel room to celebrate our engagement in our own way. We fell onto the suite's large bed, making love until the sunrise prompted us to go out on the balcony.

And there we stood, looking out on the city of Paris again, this time as the sun bathed the darkness with its golden light. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid his arms around my waist, and our lips found each other again. We stayed that way for quite some time before the telephone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Madame Chevalier, you have a message waiting for you at the front desk." The desk manager replied, using my alias.

"I'll be right down." I responded, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Julian asked.

"Just the front desk. I apparently have a message." I replied, putting on a pair of pants to accompany his shirt from the night before.

"Do you want me to go down with you?" he asked.

"That's alright. Besides, what would you wear?" I replied, teasing him.

"Then I'll call room service and have breakfast brought up." He said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." I replied, kissing him sweetly.

I left the suite, almost skipping to the elevator. I got in, pushing the 1st floor button and rode it down, ignoring the comments of the other passengers. I reached the ground floor after a few agonizing minutes and made my way to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the front desk manager asked in a heavy French accent.

"You called with a message for Madame Chevalier." I replied.

"Ah yes. Here it is." He replied, taking an envelope from under the desktop.

"Merci." I said, taking the envelope. I opened it as I made my way back to the elevator. I got it open just as the elevator doors opened. I read it during the ride back up to my floor.

_Dear Sydney,  
It's been 3 months, when are you coming back? I know you said you were quitting the CIA, but I didn't expect you to leave LA so suddenly. Please come back. I miss you.  
-Vaughn  
PS: If you didn't want to be found, why use an old alias from our last mission in Nice?_

I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes, along with anger rising in my chest. Why couldn't he leave me alone? Why did he always have to find me?

I tried my hardest not to cry during the elevator ride, but when Julian opened the door to the room, I completely broke down. He instinctively took me in his arms and helped me in the room before closing the door.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. I stuck the envelope out to him and he took it, reading the letter inside. I saw his face momentarily twist in anger before he came back to comfort me.

"I'm sorry. I knew we should've tried harder to stay hidden." He said, gently stroking my cheek.

"Julian, I have to take care of this. I can't let him ruin this." I replied with a sob.

"Don't worry. We'll go wherever you want. Rome, Athens, Tokyo, whatever it takes." He said.

"No, I won't run. I need to tell him exactly what's going on." I replied.

"Sydney, you know if you tell him he'll just try harder to find you." he said.

"If he comes to look for me after that, I'll kill him myself." I replied coldly. I got up from my seat on the couch and went to the telephone on the nightstand next to the bed. I dialed Weiss's number back in LA, hoping he hadn't given me up to Vaughn.

"Weiss." He answered.

"It's me." I said.

"Syd?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah." I replied, "Did you tell Vaughn that I was in Paris?"

"He kept asking me if I knew where you were, but I just played dumb. He checked passenger manifests on ever airplane and cross-referenced hotel occupant records with your aliases. I tried to get him to stop, but he finally found you as Elyse Chevalier." He responded.

"I knew I shouldn't have used one of my known aliases." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't do more to stop him but he was just going insane trying to find you."

"It's alright. But can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"I want Vaughn's cell number. I'm gonna let him know what'll happen to him if he keeps looking for me." I said.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Weiss asked.

"Just give me the number." I replied angrily. I was trying to keep myself in check, but the whole situation was making it very difficult.

"Okay, it's 310-654-8822." He said.

"Thanks." I replied, "And tell my dad that I miss him."

"I will."

"Okay. Bye." I said, hanging up. I immediately picked the phone back up and dialed Vaughn's number.

"Vaughn." He answered.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch. If I wanted you to be my knight in shining armor and come rescue me, I would've asked you. I didn't ask, so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"Sydney?" he asked.

"No, it's Elyse Chevalier you nitwit!" I replied.

"Sydney, I know you quit the CIA, but I need you here. I miss you." He said.

"Well, I think my fiancée would have a problem with that." I spat. With that, Julian came to sit beside me on the bed.

"Fiancée!" Vaughn asked, surprised and none too happy.

"Yes. I'm engaged." I replied, "A soon as we set the date, I'm going to be Sydney Anne Lazarey."

"You're marrying HIM! I would think you of all people would have enough sense to stay away from someone like him!" he asked angrily.

"Yes, I'm marrying HIM. And if you keep this up, I'll take care of you myself. Good bye." I replied, hanging up the phone with a loud smack.

I took a deep breath before I erupted in a fit of tears again. Julian took me in his arms, gently stroking my hair.

"Sydney, everything will be alright. I'll make sure he doesn't find us." He said. I nodded as the tears kept falling.

"How about we go to Athens for a week?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked with teary eyes.

"Absolutely." He replied, wiping my tears away.

_I should try to run  
__But I just can't seem to  
__Cuz every time I run you're the one I run to  
__Can't do without  
__Yeah, what you do to me  
__I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah_

We packed up everything that day and found the first flight we could to Athens. I was glad we were getting away, but this time it felt we were really hiding. We'd been going all around the world for the last 3 months, but we were doing that as freelancers. He'd met me in the club after returning to Paris from a job in the States.

We'd been in Paris for almost 3 weeks and it was by far the best city of all. I was looking forward to Athens, but I hated having to change my alias again. I was now Anna Mitakalus, and I nearly despised that. The plane ride to Athens wasn't all that long, but I still fell asleep on Julian's shoulder. I wondered for a moment why I was even going through this trouble, but one glance at my blue diamond engagement ring reminded me that I was getting to spend time with Julian and see yet another beautiful country.

We touched down in Greece and went through customs without incident, which is amazing when both of us arrived with fake travel papers. We found a hotel close to the airport and rented it for 2 weeks as Mr. And Mrs. Mitakalus. We went up to the 10th floor suite, followed by a bellboy with our bags, settling in for another extended vacation. The room here wasn't much different from the room in Paris, except we had the view of a bustling Greek city from our balcony and the walls were a pale blue instead of a rich dark red.

"What do you think?" Julian asked once the bellboy left.

"I think I'm getting to spend 2 weeks in Athens with my wonderful fiancée." I replied, making my way out to the balcony. He followed, laying his hands on my hips as I looked over the city.

"Julian?" I began.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Can we go back to Paris after this?" I finished.

"Wherever you want." He replied, kissing my bare shoulder. I smiled as the late afternoon sun shone down on us, there in our moment of togetherness. I turned to face him, putting my hands on his shoulders before leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

_Hey yeah, loving you  
__Isn't really something I should do  
__Not something I should do  
__Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
__But I should try to be strong  
__Oh, I should try to be strong  
__But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
__Right kind of wrong  
__Baby you're the right kind of  
__Baby you're the right kind of wrong_


End file.
